The present invention relates to medical catheters and endotracheal tubes.
The conventional medical catheter consists of a cylindrical, flexible tube having open proximal and distal ends and a central bore, or lumen, therethrough. The conventional endotracheal tube is of two types, one being a cuffed tube and the other being of the uncuffed type, with both types being considered as catheters. They vary in length and size, depending in part upon the age and physical size of the patient in which they are to be used.
Conventional endotracheal tubes are used with connectors to facilitate the coupling of the open proximal end of the tube to the hoses of the anesthesiology machine. There are two principal types of endotracheal tube connectors, both being formed of relatively hard plastic and consisting of a hollow, cylindrical output section, a hollow, cylindrical input section, and a central bore therethrough. In one type, the hollow cylindrical output section is a spout which is manually forced into the open proximal end of the cylindrical, flexible endotracheal tube to form a forced airtight seal. In the other type, the hollow cylindrical output section is provided with an inner annular ring or ridge projecting radially inward from the inside cylindrical wall. The annular ridge bears upon and slightly depresses the outer cylindrical surface of the proximal end portion of the endotracheal tube when this hollow cylindrical output section is concentrically forced upon the open proximal end of the tube. Both types provide an airtight seal between tube and connector. The hollow output sections of both types must be correctly dimensioned to mate with the many different sized and diameters of the tubes with which they are to be used. The hollow cylindrical input sections of these two types of connectors are of standard size; namely, fifteen millimeters. U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,991 shows and describes this second type of endotracheal tube connector.
The conventional breathing circuit connector consists of a hollow, cylindrical output section, a hollow, cylindrical input section, and a central bore therethrough. The cylindridal output section is of standard size; namely, fifteen millimeters, and is adapted for mated coupling to the fifteen-millimeter input section of the endotracheal tube connector. The Y-type breathing circuit connector has a hollow, cylindrical output section of standard size and a pair of hollow, cylindrical input sections, each input section coupled to a pair of flexible hoses, the proximal ends of which are connected to the conventional anesthesiology machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,940 shows and describes representative examples of prior art breathing circuit connectors.
Due to the differences in the sizes and lengths of conventional catheters and endotracheal tubes, the practicing physician frequently finds it desirable to shorten the length of the proximal end portion of these tubes in order to place the open proximal end of the catheter or endotracheal tube, along with its attached connector, closer to the place where intubation is to occur. To achieve this shortening, the physician will remove a portion of the proximal end by cutting with a sharp knife. This shortening of the tube is frequently done by the anesthesiologist to permit the endotracheal tube, with its connector, breathing circuit connector, and their attached hoses, to be positioned closer to the face of the patient. This positioning, enables these connectors to be more easily attached to the patient's body or face, as by adhesive strips or tapes, to assure that the intubated endotracheal tube is securely and safely anchored against inadvertent movement. This shortening of the endotracheal tube is of some importance where larger and longer tubes are required, as in adults or large patients.
Where the endotracheal tube or catheter is supplied by the manufacturer with the connector already attached, it is necessary for the anesthesiologist to remove the connector from the proximal tip of the tube, cut off the desired length of the proximal end portion and reattach the connector. This reduction in the length of the endotracheal tube consumes time, exposes the endotracheal tube and removed connector to possible loss of sterility, and even the possibility of the removed connector being dropped or mislaid. Since the cutting is done prior to intubation, a loss of time is of some concern to the anesthesiologist, especially in emergency cases.
A solution to this problem is provided by this invention where the flexible, cylindrical endotracheal tube or catheter is provided with a hollow, cylindrical connector concentrically mounted upon the proximal end portion of the tube. The connector is designed to be axially slidable over the cylindrical surface of the proximal end portion to a position satisfactory to the using anesthesiologist. The proximal tip of the tube or catheter is provided with an annular ring or flange having a smooth, rounded periphery to permit the annular, flanged tip to readily enter into the bore or lumen of an attached breathing circuit connector, thus eliminating the necessity of having to cut or shorten the endotracheal tube.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an endotracheal tube with a connector concentrically mounted upon the proximal end portion of the tube, the connector being axially slidable over the proximal end portion without loss of the airtight seal between connector and endotracheal tube.
It is another object of the invention to provide an endotracheal tube with a connector which may be axially slidable over the proximal end portion of the tube to position, or to reposition, the connector relative to the face of the patient without the necessity of removing the connector from the endotracheal tube.